Oubliée
by psohroses
Summary: AU: No dream exist in the eyes of her empty stare, she walks alone and fills her soul up with tears. She lost herself and remember not. Maybe some memories is better left forgotten. But what happens if someone revoke her hauntings ?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is obviously alternative universe story   
Disclaimer: Nope doesn't own Inuyasha   
  
- - - - -  
  
Reflected in my eyes is  
The restless spirit of a girl with a storm in her heart  
She whirls and dances in the moonlight and tears are painted in her eyes  
  
Her life is a storybook  
And she turns each page with care  
For shadows whisper secrets to her soul  
But she cannot yet hear their songs  
  
- - - - -  
  
-Prologue-

Little black eyes widen. _No, this is not happening she's not going to leave me. I know she won't. My mama loves me so. She won't leave me._ "W-wait mama don't go, please don't I'll be a good girl. I promise I will be good, please...... please don't leave me.   
MAMA DON'T GO ". Her little hand clutched on her mom's arm.   
  
"PLEASE MAMA I BEG YOU ", she screamed as tears exploded. Her mom looked at her with eyes that held, so much pain. She fell onto the floor still dragging on her mom's arm. Her mom slapped her hard across the face. Blood was drawn. She let go softly and kissed her cheek. "Please understand. I love you I swear to god I do. But if I stayed here I will die. " The little girl went numb. She stumped down onto the wall. Tears fell silently from her eyes and she was gone.   
  
" But I don't understand. " 

- - - - -  
  
"Did you hear? She left her daughter and husband for another man. "

"Yes. I believe she was pregnant with the other man's baby. "   
  
"Oh look at that poor child, it must be hard to find out her mother is such a woman. "   
  
"I knew she wasn't good enough for Mr. Hiroshi, I bet all she wants was his money. " 

- - - - -

Keep walking. Just keep walking. She looked down to her shoes, stained with mud. The six year old walked home with the same thing in her heart that died last night and the night before and the before that night. Just one more chip off an already broken heart. 

_Daddy is late again._ She heard her nanny snore, must be pretty late. She stared at the clock on her nightstand 12:45. He always comes home so late at night. I never get to see him. I miss him. I want mommy. Everyone leaves me. The child hugged the stuffed animal firmly. Tears wield up in her eyes. "I hate crying. "She muttered quietly to herself. "I hate it. " And she fazed into a dreamless sleep.

-The End of Prologue-


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note: Ok finished with prologue and now the story begins !! Oh and can you guess the pairings?? Don't be surprised by what it seems. But I also may let you vote on the pairings since I am such a nice wonderful person. Ok I guess the song is kind of confusing but if you read it throughly you'll find the meaning! By the its X-Japan great japanese rawk band. : )  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Inuyasha. Sad isn't it? T-T 

- - - - -

I'm wandering the town.  
All light off.  
  
I don't know where I'm heading for.  
The muddy rain start to fall on me.  
  
And I'm walking down to the subway.  
Close your eyes and I'll kill you in the rain.  


- - - - -

-Chapter One-

" Time fly quickly when your having fun. Time still goes on when your not. But time doesn't fly by if your dead. We don't always have our way of things or can't control what have been done to us. But we can always make better of the situation. Like a famous lady has once said, " We may find ourselves in darkness do not curse at it, but find the immaculate light. " The health teacher glanced at Kikyo.

She wore a blank expression staring at the droplets of the rain on the window's pane. " Would you like to share what is so interesting outside Kikyo? " Kikyo slightly frowned and looked down onto her desk.

" Anything is interesting than this crap, if they want to kill themselves go ahead. Is any of our business to stop what they want to do? " Spoken a certain someone." Is that so Mr. Tatinushio? I am sorry that this bores you, why don't you take a trip down to the office? Hell why not ", he said giving a mischievous grin. The class hooted and then quieted down instantly at the sight of the teacher's menacing glare. But the handsome platinum haired boy smiled tauntingly. It made the girls wooed.

It made her sick.

- - - - - -

Lunch Time. What a disgusting time of the day. The revolting things they stuff into their mouths like pigs. No even pigs have decency.

She sat alone as always, in the same spot. Loneliness how it suited her. She suppressed the sounds of the cafeteria.And locked herself into her novel. How wonderful it was. Such delightful cunning skills the author carved into his work. She loved his since of realism and integrity in his books. How courageous he was with his power of speech. She loved his voice. She wanted a voice.

" PLEASE REPORT TO THE GYM. PLEASE REPORT TO THE GYM, " the intercom boomed. Like sheeps they abided and in flocks they followed. Listening to the monotonous voice in the speaker.

"As you know Shikon High annually Talent Show is just around the corner. I know you're all excited, right. " The sea of students nodded their heads. " Audition forms are posted on the doors. Don't worry I'm sure you can find it. Please contiune with your regularly class after the assembly. Those who chose to skip will be caught, but I trust none of you would do so anyways." The sea of students nodded again.

- - - - - - - -

She walked to science. Still entranced with her novel. A trio of girls followed her as she strolled down the hall. " Argh look at her. She is so creepy. Look at her hair. " Yes her hair was quite a sight. Long ivory hair down to her waist. " Like oh my god. She always sooo quiet. Not like the shy quiet type but like the deadish type. And she's always is either staring out of the window or looking down onto her desk. " She turned a page after another page. Smiling to herself. " Christ I know. She's in my history. She always has this empty blank look in her eyes. She totally freaks me out "

BAM. And a trash can was over her head. The three girls let out a shrill of laughter. They howled like wolves. " Smooth Kyo smooth ", said a deep saccharine voice.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
-End of Chapter One-


End file.
